


Worth a Thousand Words

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna works up a *gift* for the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

"Kory, you know how gorgeous you are, right?" Donna asked, keeping the camera to her eye, flicking over the lenses to adjust it as they both moved inside the studio. Kory gave a demure little shrug, and then smiled with that light-the-world-up quality Donna so loved.

"You and Dick tell me all the time," she answered. "So I must be."

Donna's voice rippled out in laughter. "Believe me, sweetie, we mean it every time." She kept snapping pictures, catching the playful, free spirit they all loved in the alien. "Ready to get to the naughty parts?"

"I still do not understand why it is naughty, but yes!" Kory answered with fervor. 

"Go for it, then, and I'll keep snapping."

Given leave to do what they had come for, Kory pushed her costume off, bit by bit. One strap fell, freeing a breast that was then caressed, before a similar treatment befell the other. Donna focused briefly on her face, then again on her body, capturing the look of innocent pleasure and then the hotness of self-stimulation.

"Roy and Dick are not going to know what hit them when we share these," she told Kory, her voice both amused and seductive in its tone.

"Is there not a way you could make it even more intriguing for them?" Kory asked, both hands sliding down her bare belly to push the panties of the costume off. Donna caught the slide of those strong hands over her hips, moving quickly around to catch a sideways snap of Kory bending over to remove them.

"I have it all worked out, Kory. Promise. Why don't you sit in the chair now?" Donna encouraged, having gotten several quick snaps of the way Kory trailed her fingers back up her legs, thumbs just brushing over fiery curls. The way Kory's face lit up at the lightest touch was caught on film, because Donna knew what to look for, and when.

"Alright." Kory complied, letting Donna go put the camera on the tripod she had preset for just this opportunity. A quick check, and she was certain it was aimed just right. She set it on a slow timer, repeating, and then walked over, still fully clothed, to Kory. She leaned down and kissed her lover hard, hungrily.

"Oh..." Kory breathed as Donna sank to her knees in front of the chair, moaning when Donna gave each of her breasts a light caress.

"Told you I was putting together a heck of an anniversary present for them," Donna purred, hearing the first snap as she leaned in to kiss one of Kory's thighs. The alien made things easier, slumping in the chair so her hips were rocked forward, the offside leg coming up over Donna's shoulder. Kory's head fell back, her mass of hair trailing over the back of the chair like a cape as Donna began nipping and licking along her folds.

The camera kept snapping away, while Kory decided she might be luckier than either of their men. Donna's tongue danced on her clit, probed inside her, and eventually licked her clean after a shuddering climax. By that time, Donna was wet and shaking, wanting a return of the favor, but wanting to develop the pictures for their boyfriends too.

The last picture on the roll was Kory kissing her own taste away from Donna's mouth.


End file.
